Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie
, lit. is a Japanese film in Tsuburaya Productions' 43 year old Ultra Series franchise. The film premiered in theaters on December 12, 2009, distributed by Warner Bros. Entertainment Japan. The catchphrase for the movie is . The film is also referred to as Large Monster: The Ultra Milky Way Legend. The film went on to gross $6,161,665 and become the second highest grossing Ultraman movie behind the previous year's entry. Story The film opens up with a red orb of energy chasing after a blue orb of energy throughout space. Upon landing on a desert-like moon, the blue orb reveals itself to be the monster, Bemular. The red orb reveals itself to be Ultraman Mebius and the two face off. After a short battle, Ultraman Mebius destroys Bemular and returns to his home planet of the Land of Light (光の国 Hikari no Kuni?) in Nebula M78, where he is reunited with Ultraman, Zoffy, and Ultraseven. The three ultras inform Mebius that "minus energy" has been plaguing several planets in the Universe lately, causing monsters across the universe to rampage for unexplained reasons.Meanwhile on a }}, Alien Zarab (disguised as Imitation Ultraman) tricks two guard Ultras and uses the to release the evil Ultraman known as . Alien Zarab declares an alliance with the evil Ultraman, but is quickly killed in cold blood. Ultraman Belial is then confronted by a squadron of Ultras led by Ultraman Taro to stop him, but Belial easily shrugs them all off and fights with Taro himself, dragging him down to M78. Ultraman Belial is then confronted by all of the citizens of M78, but he easily brushes them all off and continues towards HQ, taking out Ultraman, Seven, Zoffy, Mebius, Jack, Ace, 80, and even both Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra until finally he steals the : the ultimate source of power for the Ultras on the planet. Without its power, the Land of Light quickly freezes over, as well as all of its denizens, (Ultraman and Ultra Seven survive by shielding themselves at the last moment.) Ultraman Belial then leaves the Land of Light with the Plasma Spark in hand and heads to the Monster Graveyard as Ultraman Taro saves the last amount of light to keep the planet alive. Meanwhile Ultraman Mebius, who was flung into space during Belial's raid, returns to the Land of Light to see that it has become a frozen wasteland. However, Ultraman and Ultraseven inform Mebius of a helpful source, Rei, a Reionyx and the human form of Reimon.Elsewhere the ZAP SPACY crew, after their battle against Alien Reiblood, have now landed on an Earth-like Planet known as "Dent." However their visit is quickly interrupted by the appearance of the monster Zaragas, who appears before them in a meteorite. After a short battle using their weapons, Rei sends his Gomora to do battle against the monster and after some assistance by the ZAP SPACY, Zaragas is destroyed. Immediately afterwards, the ZAP SPACY is shocked by the sudden appearance of Ultraman Mebius, who takes Rei and teleports away before the ZAP SPACY can respond.Rei is then confronted by Mirai, the human form of Ultraman Mebius. Mirai tells Rei the story of M78, and the Land of Light. Long ago, The Planet and its people were once very much like Earth until its sun went out and thus the planet faced destruction until the Plasma Spark was created, it is revealed that the Plasma Spark acts like an artificial sun for the planet and that it also transformed all of its citizens into the Ultra Warriors. Mirai then explains the story of Ultraman Belial: Before his current state, Belial was tempted into owning the power of the Plasma Spark for himself, but was visibly scarred by its energy and was banished by the Ultra Warriors for endangering the planet. In the deep recesses of space he met Alien Reiblood who fuses with Belial, transforming him into the evil Ultra he is now and acting as his consciousness. During Belial's first raid on the Land of Light called the , he nearly conquers the planet with an army of monsters until he was confronted by Ultraman King. Ultraman Belial was sealed away in a prison made to hold him, his army was destroyed, and the Giga Battle Nizer was sealed away in a Valley of Fire. Mirai then asks for Rei's assistance now that Belial has returned, and Rei agrees to help. Meanwhile after fleeing M78, Ultraman Belial hides in the Monster Graveyard and uses the Giga Battle Nizer to resurrect and control 100 Ultra Monsters to fight the Ultra Warriors.Rei and Mirai soon land on the frozen surface of the Land of Light, and begin to journey to the Plasma Spark Tower to reunite with Ultraman and Ultraseven. However, the duo are suddenly ambushed by the sudden appearances Dorako, Bemstar, and Salamandora, all led by an Alien Shaplay, who was sent by Ultraman Belial to stop them from reaching the Tower. During the fight, Mirai's Medium Brace is damaged by Alien Shaplay and Rei nearly loses his Battle Nizer, but luckily Shin Hayata (Ultraman's human form) and Dan Moroboshi (Ultraseven's human form) arrive to briefly stop Alien Shaplay; Rei rescues his Battle Nizer and Dan's Capsule Monsters: Windam, Miclas, and Agira fight and destroy Belial's monsters as the four heroes continue to venture to the Spark Tower.During the Journey, Hayata and Mirai suggest calling out to an unknown person believed to have limitless potential, but Dan refuses. Like Belial, the person was also tempted into owning the Plasma Spark but was stopped by Ultraseven and was "banished" from the Land of Light as well. In reality the person, for now known as "Zero" was sent to train with Ultraman Leo on a desert planet while wearing training armor known as the . Zero is more reliant on physical strength and appears to be stubborn, although it is revealed he does have a sense of justice as he befriends a Pigmon on the planet where he is training.The heroes soon reach the Spark Tower and prepare to reunite with Ultraman Taro, but Alien Shaplay returns seeking vengeance and sends another of Belial's monsters, Black King to stop the heroes. Rei sends Gomora to battle against Black King while the Ultra Brothers face off against Alien Shaplay inside the Tower. Ultimately, Alien Shaplay plunges to his death and Gomora destroys Black King in short order. Using the last of his remaining power, Ultraman Taro gives his energy to Hayata, Dan, and repairs Mirai's Medium Brace, allowing the three Ultras to transform once again. Rei joins up with them and together the heroes journey to face off against Ultraman Belial in the Monster Graveyard.Soon the Ultra Brothers, Gomora, Litra, and Rei all confront Ultraman Belial in the Monster Graveyard. After a failed attempt to turn Rei against the Ultra Brothers, Belial unleashes his Monster Army to destroy them, Ultraman and Ultra Seven team up while Mebius and Gomora work together to retrieve the Plasma Spark. Rei transforms into Reimon to face off against some of Belial's alien minions and is victorious. Noticing that Rei is a Reiblood just like him, Belial continues to goad Reimon into joining him as they are both "brothers". After Reimon refuses again, Belial strikes Reimon with some negative Reiblood energy, transforming him into Reimon's out-of-control Reionic Burst Mode. Gomora transforms into Reionic Burst Mode as well, but with Belial having superior control over Reiblood energy, Burst Mode Reimon is brainwashed into attacking the Ultra Brothers instead and Gomora mortally wounds Ultraseven.Elsewhere in the Universe, the ZAP SPACY are searching for Rei but are suddenly ambushed by two more of Belial's monsters, Narse and Alien Zetton. Suddenly, a man named Shin Asuka appears, fights, and defeats Alien Zetton. He reveals himself as Ultraman Dyna to the ZAP SPACY, he agrees to take them to the Monster Graveyard after destroying Narse. Upon arriving in the Monster Graveyard, Ultraman Dyna tries to face off against Belial while the ZAP SPACY crew snaps Reimon out of his Burst Mode. After brushing off Dyna, Belial tries to kill the ZAP SPACY and Rei, but Ultraseven takes the hit and collapses, but not before sending his Eye Slugger to the deep recesses of space.Back on the Planet where Leo is training Zero, during their training Leo witnesses his pupil saving the life of his Pigmon friend and stops fighting. Both Leo and Ultraman King inform Zero that he saved the life of someone, the purpose of being an Ultraman, and they finally reveal to him that when he was exiled, Ultraseven was actually saving his life by stopping him from touching the Plasma Spark, otherwise he would've ended up just like Ultraman Belial. Suddenly, Ultraseven's Eye Slugger appears before them as an S.O.S. Ultraman King finally reveals that Zero is actually the son of Ultraseven, . Redeemed and now freed from his armor, Ultraman Zero takes off to the Monster Graveyard to confront Ultraman Belial.Upon arriving, Ultraman Zero quickly retrieves his father's body, but is too late as Ultraseven dies in his arms. Infuriated and fueled with potential, Ultraman Zero destroys the remaining monsters of Belial's Monster Army and faces off with Ultraman Belial himself. After a long and vicious battle, Ultraman Zero disarms Belial of the Giga Battle Nizer and defeats Ultraman Belial with ease, knocking him into a river of molten lava and seemingly destroying him. Ultraman Leo and Astra also reunite with the other Ultras in attendance and prepare to take the Plasma Spark back to the Land of Light.Suddenly, all the monsters of Belial's Army (as well as a few others) suddenly reappear as ghosts and they all dive into the Lava where Belial had fallen before. They all soon re-emerge, combined to form the gigantic with Ultraman Belial as its brain. All the Ultras in attendance (Ultraman, Leo, Astra, Dyna, Mebius, and Zero), Rei, EX Gomora, and the ZAP SPACY crew all work together to try and stop Beryudora, but the gargantuan monster of monsters stands up to them all and shrugs off all of their attacks. Rei then notices the Giga Battle Nizer, attempting to take control of Belial's monsters with his own Battle Nizer, Beryudora is immobilized from the monsters revolting against Belial. This allows Ultraman Zero to use the Plasma Spark's energy to give him enough power to destroy Ultraman Belial once and for all, even though he claims he is immortal. After the combined forces off the Ultras, the ZAP SPACY, and Ultraman Zero's power, Beryudora explodes and the Giga Battle Nizer follows close behind.The Plasma Spark is returned to the Land of Light, restoring the planet's life and saving the people of M78. The ZAP SPACY crew become the first humans to ever set foot on the Land of Light and after saying their goodbyes to Hayata and Mirai, Asuka decides to join the ZAP SPACY crew on their adventure. Ultraman Zero is reunited with his revived father Ultraseven, and Ultraman King warns the population of Ultras that while they have just overcome a major crisis, there are likely more to come, and they must all work together to protect the galaxy.Elsewhere, Ultraman Belial's lifeless body who survived the destruction of Beryudora is seen with his eyes lighting up with life... Production & casting Susumu Kurobe, of the original ''Ultraman, and Kohji Moritsugu, of the original Ultra Seven, return to the film, as do Takeshi Tsuruno of Dyna,Taiyou Sugiura of Cosmos, Shunji Igarashi of Mebius, and Shota Minami of Ultra Galaxy. The film is to be directed by Koichi Sakamoto, the action director for the production of Power Rangers in New Zealand.[3] In addition to voice actor Mamoru Miyano voicing the new Ultraman Zero,[4] former Prime Minister of Japan Junichiro Koizumi provides the voice for Ultraman King.[5] Cast Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Former Prime Minister * : * : Suit actors * Ultraman Zero, Zoffy, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Max, Ultraman Mebius: * Ultraman Belial, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Gomora, Dada, Alien Balbalu: * Ultraman, Ultraman Ace, Reimon: * Mother of Ultra, Yullian, Ultrawoman Beth: * Ultraman King: * Pigmon: Theme Song * *Lyrics: MISIA *Composition: Sinkiroh *Arrangement: Tohru Shigemi *Artist: MISIA Gallery Ultr_Mg_Mnstr_Bttl_Lgnds.JPG|Poster Scan20002.JPG|Scans of the Movie's storyboard from a magazine. Scan3.JPG|More storyboard scans Mega Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie.png vlcsnap-2538081.png|Ultraman Mebius vs Bemlar Original.png Seven2.png Jack.png Ace.png Taro.png Leo and Astra.png|Ultraman Leo and Astra Yullian and 80.png|Yullian and 80 5v9ke1.jpg|Residents of the Land of Light watch Belial and Taro fall to the ground mega-monster-battle-ultra-galaxy-legends-still02.jpg|Belial vs residents of the Land of Light 20121007020658d4d.jpg|Ultraman 80 preparing to fight Belial FatherofUltra10.png|Belial vs Father of Ultra vlcsnap-2553344.png|Belial vs the Father of Ultra Ultra Father and Mother .jpg|Father of Ultra talking to Belial 4662920322_bcd7927f8b.jpg|Belial steals the Plasma Spark mmb02.jpg|Gomora vs Zaragas Ultraman King Young.jpg|Flashback to when Ultraman King first fought Belial 2847c7f3b5fb17fa30f309df1215d267_662x0.jpg|Miclas vs Bemstar 4662920336_c86ba819f3.jpg|Ultraman King and Astra watch Ultraman Zero train vlcsnap-2629067.png|Alien Zetton trying to take over the Pendragon and its crew vlcsnap-2627833.png|Narse about to attack the Pendraogn mega-monster-battle-ultra-galaxy-legends-still15.jpg|Part of Belial's 100 monster army vlcsnap-2612149.png|More monsters from Belial's army maxresdefault (4).jpg|Ultraman fighting Belial's 100 monster army maxresdefault (3).jpg|Belial talking to Rei vlcsnap-2638233.png|Reimon Mega_Monster_Battle_Ultra_Galaxy_Legend_The_Movie.jpg|Ultraman Zero's first appearance during the battle 800px-Belial_vs_Zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Belial vlcsnap-108087.png|Ultraman King giving a speech to residents of the Land of Light Category:Movies Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultraman Zero Movies Category:Ultra Galaxy Series Category:Ultraman Dyna Movies Category:Pages with script errors